


His Needs.

by MashuraDi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Not a native english writer, Post-Season/Series 09 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Lucifer have been living together for a while, Castiel has to deal with the fact he has lost his grace and now is human. And living as a human means he has needs. One day Lucifer accidently find him doing something that caught him off guard, and he realizes they can do more things than just talking, or staring at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Needs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/gifts).



> The prompt given by my buddy [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) was "Walking in on the other jerking off" out of [this list](http://demotu.tumblr.com/post/88711829506/new-improved-porny-prompt-list).  
> She was also my beta reader for this, thanks again Rene <3

* * *

 

 

He shouldn't be surprised at this, not when he had imagined the idea a few times inside his head before. And Lucifer can't blame his little brother now, can he?

They have been together for a while now, after the disaster of the angels falling on Earth, when Castiel lost his grace, and then the peculiar situation of finding out that the Devil was as well, free from his cage. Lucifer was clueless, mind you. He wasn't sure why he was out all of the sudden, and he found the situation even more weird when he realized Michael was nowhere to be found. So... What did that mean?

Finding Castiel later didn't help him understand, not only Castiel needed help to stay on his feet now as a human, but the Devil himself was feeling so confused, he thought he would end up doing something wrong if he ended roaming the Earth alone. Without guidance. Without an _answer_. At least if he stood by Castiel's side, he thought things would be better. He didn't care if his little brother was human now, to his eyes, it was still him, his _essence, s_ o he as well took the job to watch over the former Angel.

Castiel had told him before, that as a human, things were different, complicated and very confusing. He has told him that his body reacted differently regarding some situations, and the last time Lucifer had seen his little brother behave in a unusual way, it happened when he was being a little curious about having a bath. Not that Lucifer needed it, he was still an Angel after all, but he seemed to enjoy the warm water on his borrowed skin. Skin that once belonged to Nick.

He remembers seeing Castiel a little uneasy, his cheeks going slightly pink, and before he could tell him what was going on, the younger one decided to leave Lucifer alone and on his own, inside the bathroom.

And yes, Lucifer was naked in that moment, sitting inside the bathtub with his hands touching the water while it poured out of the faucet, when Castiel stepped inside without knowing his older brother was there.

The Morning Star wasn't a fool, he knew what was going on inside little Thursday's head, but as long as he could deal with his problems himself, that was fine by him. Castiel had to eat, drink, and even when he didn't have to (when he has Lucifer by his side and all that), he still thought it would be educational to have a job. Useful, too.

So things were good. Things were fine, and while Castiel did his human things, Lucifer used to spend the time inspecting stuff, watching Castiel's behaviour, and whenever he feelt the need to have him nearby, he would walk to him and initiate a chat.

But today things were different, and by accident the Devil stepped inside the room he shared with his brother, only to find the little one jerking off.

 

Castiel was panting, lying on the bed, covered with the sheets. It was cold that night, and he didn't expect Lucifer to return to their room around this hour, not when Lucifer liked to stare at the stars in the dark sky for hours through the kitchen window.

The way he touched himself, without experience, trembling fingers wrapped around his erection while his body told him to move his hand up and down his length... Until he heard Lucifer stepping inside the room.

Castiel felt embarrassed and he didn't know what to say. The only thing that could be heard in that moment, was his little whining, his crave for release. Lucifer stared at him with curiosity at first, the former Angel even had tears in the corner on his eyes, and his hair was damp. It made him look good, and fragile somehow. There were questions in the air anyway, Lucifer wanted to know what was that thing that made his little brother get aroused. Was it another woman? Breasts? Or maybe Castiel watched porn somehow, or...

“Lucifer,” Castiel couldn't resist it anymore. “I... “ He didn't know what to say, how to ask for help.

“It wasn't my intention to interrupt, I will take my leave n-”

“No, please!” He begged, and Lucifer, who was about to turn around and leave, finds himself frozen in place, looking back at the little one. “Please... stay,” Cass insisted, and Lucifer tilts his head a little in confusion... but soon he understands.

The eldest approached the younger on the bed and the moment he sat down on the edge, Castiel was quick to cling to him and reach for the elder's shirt, fingers clenching on it carefully. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and smiled a little. “What do you need?”

“I... I am not sure h-how this works, brother,” he closed his eyes when Lucifer reached a hand to him and caressed his cheek. Castiel moans softly at that, and his body reacts nicely to the Archangel's touch. “I need more...” He says. He thinks he needs _more_ of 'something', but he is still trying to figure it out _what_.

“... More?”

“ _More_.” He repeats. “I... I don't know... what it is, I...”

“Are you sure you want me to help you with this?” Lucifer asked, even when he was also reacting to his brother's behaviour. The sight of him in need of pleasure, the way he begged. He wasn't going to deny he was curious to experience this situation as well.

“Yes, please. Lucifer...” Lucifer seems he can't get enough of hearing him beg like that. He was curling up one of the sides of his mouth to form a small smile, when Castiel reached for his lips, and pressed his own against them in search of a kiss. And Lucifer feels that, warm and shy lips, shy tongue asking for permission to get inside his mouth, and the eldest allows it.

Lucifer gently pushed against him, guiding Castiel to lay down on the mattress again. He doesn't break the kiss at first, and while his right fingers aimed for the hem of Cass' shirt, he has to whisper; “Will you tell me what triggered this, little brother?” His cold fingers soon are over the other's skin, and he slides his palm up his belly, touching Castiel's chest as well.

Castiel shivers, but he seems to like it. He even arched his back, a soft groan escaping his lips. If only Lucifer knew... “You,” he said, “I was... I was thinking of you, brother.”

Well.

That probably caught him off guard. Sure, Lucifer knew that little Castiel was experiencing certain kind of things, he also knew that the former Angel had reacted to him when he found him naked in the bathtub... But he didn't know he was also taking extra time to think of him _this_ way.

Lucifer obviously takes that as a compliment, and smiles. Castiel looked at him with a cute blush on his cheeks, and he knew he had to take matters into his own hands for real now. Give Castiel what he needed, what he craved. He wanted the Devil? Well, he would have him.

Softly trailing his fingers down his skin, Lucifer tested if he was allowed go to lower, mostly because of the coldness of his touch. Castiel clenched his eyes a little in response, and it seemed he could understand the eldest's doubts. “Please,” he said again, gazing into the icy blue eyes from his older brother's vessel.

Oh...

Lucifer always knew Castiel was beautiful, but he didn't know he was _this_ beautiful.

Leaning closer, pressing his lips feather-like over one of the human's cheeks, his fingers are finally over Castiel's own. The Morning Star encourages the caressing, and it's him now, setting a pace. His cold hand over Castiel's, going up and down slow at first, and Castiel moans. The sound going straight to Lucifer's own half-hard member. Jeans getting tight, slowly. But he is not here to please himself, his attention is focused on his baby brother.

Without saying a word, Lucifer's fingers shifted to caress Castiel's balls, and this one shivers, parting his legs a bit more unconciously, allowing the eldest to do more, to explore more. Lucifer takes the invitation greedily. Soon it was only his hand over Castiel's painfully hard erection, and he moves his hand faster, stroking him just as Castiel needed it to be touched, and he groans non stop. The former seraph closed his eyes, and everytime Lucifer brushed the thumb over the slit of the head of his cock, his breath hitched. His hips moved on its own, fucking the Devil's fist with need, and when he thought he was right there, his climax around the corner, he wrapped his arms around the eldest's shoulders and neck, and glued himself to him.

Lucifer closed his eyes, hiding his face in that spot between the neck and shoulder, just like Castiel was doing with him. His free arm is around Castiel's waist while he continued jerking him off with the other. Faster. Rougher. Knowing Castiel was about to lose it, and at the perception of that event, he pulled his head back to watch the little one's face when he comes.

Castiel cries in abandon when he reaches his edge, throwing his head back while his whole body trembles, riding the aftershocks as if only that mattered... And Lucifer continued stroking him, pumping him until he was utterly spent and done, his fingers sticky with Cass' come. He didn't realize he was panting faintly as if joining Castiel in his ride. He didn't pay attention to the tightness in his jeans, his ears are focused on Castiel's pantings and breathing, and at how he was trying to get back to normal. His hips still thrust against the eldest's fingers, making Lucifer keep his hand where it has to be, on the younger's throbbing length.

Eventually, Castiel stops. He remained close to Lucifer, and the Devil looked down at him. He had this curious look on his eyes, but also expressed how pleased he was of just having the chance to stare at Castiel. “Was it good?” He asks.

“I... Y-yes... It was.” The former Angel replies, blushing a little under Lucifer's intense gaze.

“How does it feel?” The Devil wanted to hear the younger's description, with his own words.

“It is... hard to describe,” he tries to explain. “I think it wouldn't have been the same... without you.”

“Oh,” Lucifer smiles. “I'm flattered.”

Castiel couldn't help but to pay a better look at his older brother, noticing how his body reacted to this. “Are you feeling alright, brother?”

“I'm fine,” he replied, snapping his fingers. All traces of sweat and come, gone. “Perhaps we could try something else next time.”

“Next time?” Castiel, clueless Castiel.

“Yes,” Lucifer sat up and caressed his brother's hair soflty with his fingers. “You did say you wanted me, didn't you?”

“Yes, I...” Castiel gets to form a smile at Lucifer's words. Made him feel happy. “I just thought that maybe you... didn't want to have to deal with this- with me- again in this condition.” He blinked, gazing somewhere else.

“I think you are beautiful, Castiel.” Lucifer reaches a hand to the other's face, caresses his cheek, and Castiel looks up at him again.

“Then, I...” His arms tried to drag Lucifer closer, one of his palms went to the older's nape, while the other found support over Lucifer's shoulder. “I would like to continue,” he says, “to repeat.”

A soft chuckle comes out of Lucifer's mouth, and he leans closer. “Repeat, huh?”

“Make it happen _now_ the next time.” Castiel can hardly wait. Lucifer can hardly wait, he's the one having a problem between his legs, after all.

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asks, and Castiel only nods. “Alright.”

Their lips met again, and Lucifer soon was topping the former Angel on the bed. He would make sure to please the little one as best as he could while pleasing own curiosity, that is. Castiel was beautiful, and he's sure there are a lot of things he would like to experience with him. And since both liked each other...

Seems Castiel wasn't going to sleep for the rest of the night.

 

 

 


End file.
